


Voices

by Neko613



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Cannibalism, Character Death, Ghost Town, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multiple Voices, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychological and physical harm, Schizophrenia, Sick Steve Rogers, Stress, no happy ending, voices in the dark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko613/pseuds/Neko613
Summary: Las voces los llamaron...Las voces los juntaron...Las voces fueron su perdicion...Pd: Este es un One-shot que ya había publicado en mi cuenta de amor yaoi para el #StonyHorrorTime (Octubre 2016 Vivaldi)





	Voices

Desierto...

Era todo lo que había a mí alrededor,  un sitio deshabitado casas abandonadas que con el trascurso del tiempo han ido deteriorándose.

Solo se escucha el sonido  estridente de la radio de mi motocicleta, a kilómetros de distancia, el motor dejó de funcionar cuando llegué a este extraño y abandonado pueblo. Aún estoy parado sin moverme.  
\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-Pregunto en voz alta, esperando que alguien contesté a ello, pero la respuesta es clara. Una llamada de auxilio, eso era, ni más ni menos. Alguien me necesitaba, era lo que yo me decía o mejor dicho lo que quería creer, desde Siberia….

No podía volver atrás, ya no. Tomé una decisión y  debo llevar el peso de mis acciones y rogar que con el tiempo, él me dé su perdón...  
-Tony.- Solte su nombre por instinto pero vuelvo a sacudir mi cabeza.-¡Concéntrate en la misión!-Grito, no queriendo recordar eso precisamente.

-Tengo una misión.-Repito, trato de concéntrarme en la llamada de auxilio de este pueblo inexistente. La señal de ayuda terminaba en ese sitio eriaso. Las comunicaciones fallaban, sólo servía la radio que emitía una melodía melancólica, cómo si lloraran por alguien o por algo.

Lo mejor era comenzar a inspeccionar el lugar y buscar el origen de la llamada, pero  a medida que pasaban las horas, no hallaba nada más que casas abandonadas y una que otras cuantas ya desplomadas, hasta que por una fuerza superior a mi, me detengo en una casa en particular. Por instinto decido revisar dicha casa, ya que era la más llamativa del lugar y  que seguía intacta a pesar del tiempo. Era grande, parecía un castillo y algo que no podía explicar me atraía cada vez más a esa casa. Lo que  no sabía es  que  lo lamentaría para siempre.

Cuando entre decidí ir al último piso, había visto desde el exterior una luz tenue y azulada que se reflejaba en lo más alto de la casa.  Con amargura me recordó la luz de una cierto reactor de una armadura pero lo descarte, él no estaría aquí, él ya no estaría a mi lado, no después de que lo abandone en Siberia. No tenía derecho de seguir amándolo...

Al adentrarme en la antigua casa, me encontré en uno de tantos pasillos de lugar, sin tiempo de memorizar seguí mi cometido subiendo escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, al abrir la puerta y contemplar el origen de la luz, sentí una opresión en mi corazón...

-Tony.- Susurre sin poder creerlo. "Él está aquí, él está aquí, está aquí". Repetía en mi cabeza, pero eso no podía ser cierto, o acaso los deseos de volver a verlo me estaban haciendo estragos en mi mente. Mi corazón  jugaba con mi subconsciente al imaginarme que él estaría frente mí. Bruscamente todos mis pensamientos fueron congelados cuando ese Tony que veía frente a mi, producto de mis anhelos respondió rudamente, sacándome de mi ensueño. 

-Tú qué haces aquí.- Hablo con un semblante tensó.

-Re-recibí una señal se auxilió.-Respondí apresurada mente.

Ahora observándolo mejor puedo ver que porta la armadura de Iron-Man pero que no ha hecho ningún movimiento desde que llegue. Me aproximo a pasos lentos y veo que la armadura estaba inerte apoyada en la pared junto con su portador. ¿Acaso no se podía mover? ¿Estaba herido?

-¿Té puedes mover?

-No.-

Fue su cortante respuesta, iba a preguntar si estaba herido pero antes de poder decir algo, habló.

-Algo pasó y de un momento a otro la energía del reactor se apagó y quede atrapado acá-. Respondió sin mirarme.

Vacilante ante lo que Tony contesto y más aún porque me respondió, decidí acercarme más a él y con una delicadeza que hasta a mí me asombró, retire manualmente su armadura. Mientras lo hacía de reojo veía a Tony. Él no protestó pero tampoco habló, ni si quiera me miraba. Al terminar de retirar toda la armadura este se levantó y se dirigió a la salida como si mi presencia lo quemara.

-¿Cómo llegaste?-Fueron sus únicas palabras aun dándome la espalda.

-En mi moto, pero está descompuesta.-

-¿Alguien más está acá?

-No.-

Con esa ultima respuesta termino toda nuestra converinteracción si se podria decir así. Al salir de la azotea contemplo por la ventana del segundo piso  que ya está anocheciendo y era peligroso salir. Tony parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión que yo y antes de poder hablarle, entra a una habitación continúa  del pasillo  y me cierra la puerta en la cara. Resignado, hago lo mismo y ocupo la habitación de a lado a la de Tony, sólo por precaución

**_-sangre –sangre-_ **

Me despierto asustado por unas voces, al incorpórme de la cama contempló la habitación  observo nada inusual,  sólo la oscuridad  de noche.

_**-sangre –amor-sangre-** _

Vuelvo a escuchar las voces y de inmediato me coloco en guardia pero no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Aún intranquilo regreso a la cama pero antes de llegar vuelvo a escuchar las voces.

_**-Sangre- No esta -No esta-** _

Entro en pánico y pienso inmediatamente en Tony y voy a su habitación. Tenía que ver que estuviera bien, que estuviera ahí, solo quería comprobarlo. Al entrar a la habitación, contemplo a un apacible Tony dormido como si nada pasara.

_**-Sangre-sangre-** _

Nuevamente escucho las voces, pero las ignoro. Decido despertarlo, para cerciorarme que el también las escuchaba.

_**-dánoslo- nos pertenece-tú lo dejaste-** _

Sacudí a Tony para que este reaccione, consiguiéndolo al primer intento.

-Y a ti qué te pasa, que quieres Rogers.- Gruñe Tony zafándose de mi agarre.

_**-Sangre-sangre-** _

-¿No escuchas eso?- Murmuro asustado ya que las voces cada vez son más fuertes.

-No -Fue su cortante respuesta- Vuelve a dormir.-Y se vuelve a acostar dándome la espalda.

_**-Entrégalo- entrégalo-** _

Decidí quedarme  en la habitación con Tony, él no protesto pero tampoco me volvió a dirigir la palabra.

_**-Escudo-amor-desamor- otros-sangre-** _

Vuelvo a escuchar las voces pero no las tomo en cuenta, me concentro en observar a Tony dormir. Eso me tranquiliza en cierto sentido. Desearía dormir con él, entrelazar  nuestras manos... que me sonría como antes. No sé cuándo llegue a darme cuenta de cual importante era Tony para mí, pero desde que lo abandone en Siberia, me lamentaba, no valió la pena salvar a un amigo si por ello perdí a otro. Era un amor unilateral, ya que lo arruine antes de  a ver comenzado.

**_-Arruinar- arruinar-_ **

-¡¡¡AGHH!!!

De un momento a otro Tony despierta gritando, yo me pongo en alerta pero no hay nadie más en la habitación que nosotros dos. Intento acercarme a Tony y lo que contemplo es un corte en su antebrazo, uno fino pero profundo, vuelvo a observar la habitación y cerca de la ventana veo algo brillar, al acercarme veo que es un trozo de vidrio manchado en sangre.

**_-Sangre-sangre-Tony-sangre –sangre-_ **

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.-Sentencio mientras hago un vendaje en su antebrazo con las sabanas.

-Qué te pasa, yo no me moveré de acá y menos contigo Rog…

Pero sus  palabras murieron, cuando él escucho las voces.

**_-Sangre- sangre-_ **

-Escuchaste eso también-. Fue más una  afirmación que una pregunta de su parte. Yo solo  le tomo de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación.

**_-Sangre –sangre-amor-desamor-mío-_ **

Estábamos en los pasillos, no me había percatado antes de los muchos retratos que existían y por la expresión de Tony, él tampoco pero seguimos nuestro camino para salir de esa casa.

**_-Sangre-desamor-_ **

Di unos cuantos pasos más pero me detengo al sentir algo fresco en mi mano, veo que es sangre pero no me duele, no veo herida. Al regresar la mirada a Tony, lo encuentro cubriéndose la cara.

-Sigamos.- Respondió sin quitar la mano de su cara.

-Pero Tony, estas...-

-¡¡¡Sigue!!!-. Grita.

**_-Lagrimas-lagrimas-lagrimas-_ **

Bajando las escaleras escucho un estruendo atrás de mí, al girarme observo a Tony en el suelo con diferentes cortes. Me precipito a su lado  viendo que se fracturó una pierna. Intente tomarlo pero este se aleja asustado y me queda observando. Ninguno sedemos en nuestras miradas, hasta que Tony con toda la fuerza que le queda se pone de pie, murmurando algo que no logro escuchar.

**_-Lagrimas-desamor-lagrimas-_ **

Estamos pasando el living pero tengo una extraña sensación y me detengo, al voltearme para toparme con la mirada de Tony me doy cuenta que no está. ¡¡Tony no está!! ¡¡No esta detrás de mí!! ¡¡No está por ningún lado!!

**_-Lagrima- mostró- lagrima- sangre-_ **

Comienzo a gritar desesperadamente su nombre, pero no recibo respuesta. Me enojo y en un arranquede ira  destrozó el lugar, rompo todo lo que interfiere en mi búsqueda, mesas, espejos, vidrios, sillas, puertas... pero no encuentro a Tony por ningún lado.

No, no, no. No me puede estar pasando, debí cuidarlo, ¿cómo lo perdí de vista? ¿cómo deje que se lastimara? ¿cómo lo aparte de mí? ¡¡¡Es mi culpa!!!

**_-Steve –Steve-_ **

Ya estaba al borde  de la locura y más con esas voces que se escuchan más fuertes, trato de ignorarlas…yo sólo quiero ver a Tony.

**_-Steve-PARA-STEVE-_**                 

Sigo golpeando  sin razón la pared.

**_-No- No- ¡¡¡No!!!_ **

Sigo gritando.

-¡¡¡TONY!!!-

Pero no lo encuentro.

**_-Sangre- sangre-él es mío-_ **

Todo está oscuro. Siento mis pies pesados y mi ropa húmeda.

**_-Es mío- es mío- es mío- y de nadie más-_ **

Mi respiración se agita cada vez más al no encontrar una fuente de luz, al no encontrar salida, al no encontrarlo a él.

**_-Desamor- desamor-_ **

Comienzo a llorar de la desesperación, al no encontrarlo.

**_-Steve- las pesadillas terminaron- Steve-_ **

Estoy arrodillado en medio de una sala. Ya más calmado, observo mis manos, estas están bañadas en sangre que no es mía. Pero es de un vello color carmesí.

**_-Steve-Steve-_ **

Contemplo que hay algo debajo de mí bañado en sangre, es ese hermoso carmesí.

**_-Te amo-_ **

Hay unos ojos que me miran, no pestañean, no me ignoran, solo mantiene su mirada fija en mí, sólo en mí...

**_-Él es mío-solo mío-_ **

Levanto un pedazo de vidrio y lo  estrello contra el bulto debajo de mí, una y otra y otra vez.

No sé en que momento pero comienzo a reírme en voz alta, luego estoy llorando mientras sigo golpeándolo.

**_-Mío- mío- mío-_ **

Dejo el pedazo de vidrio ensangrentado, mis manos están hechas pedazos. Pero esos ojos todavía me observan. Esos hermosos ojos y son solamente mío.  Reclamo esos labios que me pertenecen, recorro todo ese cuerpo con besos, queriendo marcarlo.

**_-Nadie nos separara- nadie- nadie- nunca más-_ **

Quería estar más cerca de esos ojos ¡¡más cerca!! Los besos se transformaron en mordidas, cada vez más desesperantes, quería un mayor contacto y las mordidas se hicieron más profundas. Poco a poco comienzo a comer. Es una delicia.

**_-Sangre- sangre-_ **

-Sangre-. Repito murmurando a nadie en particular.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salen los primeros  rayos de sol iluminando la habitación, contemplando una escena grotesca. Dos personas, un cuarto manchado de sangre, vidrios rotos, mesas, sillas por igual…todo adornado con ese color carmesí.

Se ve un cuerpo mutilado en el piso y otra persona encima de ese cadáver murmurando.

-Nadie nos separara- nadie nos separara.

Murmuraba mientra seguía comiendo algo entre sus manos.

-Ya nadie nos separara Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic de horror que escribí el año pasado en amor yaoi y bueno lo quise subir acá y editarlo. Espero no haber traumatizado a nadie.   
> Los quiero, bye bye


End file.
